


Those Damn Force Projections

by do_or_donut (amharvey2380)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amharvey2380/pseuds/do_or_donut
Summary: *Spoilers for The Last JediThe force projections continue for Kylo Ren and Rey.  What will they learn?  My first one shot.





	Those Damn Force Projections

She sat at the fire lost in the blaze, watching the flames dance and flicker. She couldn't get the images of him out of her head from when they had touched on Ahch-To. He had turned to the light in her vision, or at least that is what she gathered from it, but was it really she wondered? She saw them standing together but was he really back towards the light? Was she really in the light? His words to begin the force as a new sounded so much like Master Skywalkers it was eerie. She knew very little about the light and the dark. What if they were both right?

“Credit for your thoughts?”

She jumped, she was so deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed Poe walking up. He sat beside her on the ground and watched the fire. She couldn't help smiling at him, from the short time she had known him she found him to be quite charming as well as good looking.

“I was just lost in the fire.” she told him not really wanting to tell him what she was really thinking about. The force was hard enough to understand herself, let alone trying to explain it to a pilot, although the best pilot in the Resistance. Plus tell him that the great Jedi Master Luke Skywalker thought it was time for the Jedi to end, as well as the Resistances number one enemy wants the same. It would be a disaster.

“Rey, you never talk about your past. I mean I know you are from Jakku, but I want to get to know you. What else is there to know about you?” 

She looked at him and couldn't tell if he was blushing or if his face was red due to the fires heat. Closing her eyes she reached out with the force and found his signature quickly. She felt his heart beat, it was faster than it should have been, was he nervous she wondered. And if he was why? It couldn't be because of her, they had spent plenty of time together whether it was fixing something around the new out dated base or eating a meal in the cafeteria with Finn and Rose. Was there bad news that he was afraid to tell her? But if that were the case why would he be asking about her past. Everyone knew she was just a scavenger from Jakku. Her mind was racing.

“There isn't anything to tell that everyone already doesn't already know. I am just that, a scavenger from Jakku. I grew up alone, lived alone, and did what I had to do to survive.” She didn't wish to go into detail of the rest she that had been confirmed by Kylo Ren. She had come from nothing.

She then felt it, that same feeling when she would see him through the force. Everything around her had muted, she could feel him but looking around she couldn't see him. Poe then scooted himself in front of her to regain her attention and took her hands into his. Rubbing his thumbs against the back of her hand gently.

“Rey, you are so much more than just a scavenger from Jakku. You are the hope for the resistance, the hope for all those against the First Order.” he told her his brown eyes staring into hers.

“No! Luke was the hope for the Resistance, he was the Jedi Master. Me... I'm just a scavenger.” She told him removing her hands from his and standing. Before she knew it he was standing in front of her and his lips were on hers. She didn't know what to do. It wasn't a bad kiss she was guessing, but nothing that made her blood warm as she would read on the holonet. She stared to kiss back and could feel Poe press his body closer to her. The warmth of his body felt good beside hers, she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his tongue urging her mouth to open.

“Enough!”

She jumped away ending the embrace abruptly. She then noticed him behind Poe, an angry glow from his ignited saber lighting him up in red.

“Leave me alone!” She shouted.

Poe looked at her embarrassed, “I'm sorry Rey, I overstepped.”

Rey felt a twinge of guilt realizing that he thought her anger was towards him. “No Poe, I'm sorry. Perhaps this isn't the best time for...” For what? Rey thought, for kissing? For romance? “for any of this.”

“Rey, maybe you are right. We are in the middle of a war, but I don't know.” Poe said running his hand through his hair. “Maybe you are right, I just want you to know that I think you are pretty amazing, and wanted to throw that out there.”

Rey saw the rage building within Kylo, she could feel it to. He was ready for murder. He started walking closer and Rey became nervous. She didn't know if he could hurt Poe through this what ever it was but didn't want to take any chances.

“Please go Poe, I need to be alone.” She told him just wanting him to be away.

“Yes, just go fly boy.” he said with a sneer. He knew that only she could hear him, he also knew that he couldn't hurt her in this state. The first time they had contact in this nature she had tried to shoot him, lucky for him there was no damage.

“I'll see you later Poe.” Rey said as he walked back to the base, her eyes never leaving the intruder. “You have no right!” She said angrily at the interloper once she knew Poe was out of ear shot.

“So... you and the pilot?” He asked, his right brow arching, and his saber going silent. He feigned amusement, but Rey could feel the anger still radiating from him.

“It's none of your business.” She snapped. “How are you here anyway? With Snoke dead shouldn't this have stopped?”

Kylo shrugged, “ I thought this nuisance of a force projection would stop as well. Apparently we were both mistaken.”

She took his words in, it must be his fault then she thought, he himself said at one point that she wasn't strong enough to do this, that this much effort would kill her. She glared daggers at him and doing so noticed that his scar was less pronounced, and also there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked older, more stressed, and exhausted.

“It's not me doing this Rey.” He sighed. “It wasn't Snoke either, Him saying he was responsible was just another manipulation on his part is suspect.” 

A smile curled his lips and she knew nothing good was coming, not sure of what, but she doubted he smiled often and could only guess when he did there was trouble on it way soon after.

“So, why did you kick out your fly boy and not just ignore me?”

She rolled her eyes at him, “I saw your saber ignited and didn't want him hurt.” She answered again sitting by the fire staring at it again so she didn't have to look at him. He unnerved her, his intensity, his rich brown eyes pleading and power all at the same time. “Can you see where I am Ben?” she asked.

He hated being called by that name, the boy Ben had been dead for some time now, and being called that was just a reminder of who he once was. “No.” he answered.

“How then did you see Poe?”

“Probably because his tongue was so far down your throat he could taste what you had from breakfast.” He stated distastefully as he sat down beside her.

“You're jealous!” she accused.

“What!? Hardly!” he gruffed.

They sat in silence, her staring at the fire, him looking out the view port in his quarters.

“You want to kill me.” she stated breaking the silence turning her head to get his reaction. She was a bit disappointed when none came, nor did an answer. She did notice the white illumination on his face that made him more pale than normal, he almost looked sickly. “ I see being the leader of the First Order is doing you no good. You look like Nerf Dung.”

“As you look like a nothing scavenger turned resistance scum.” he retorted. He couldn't help it, she had hurt his pride more than once and she kept digging a knife further and further. Though when he saw the flash of shame and pain he regretted it. She was right, he did want to kill her, only for the reason that she seemed to be his weakness, he also knew when the time came he wouldn't be able to do it, just like he wasn't able to make the shot to kill his mother.

“Why don't you just leave if you find me so disgusting?” She said trying to hide the hurt in her voice. Though it shouldn't have hurt, he was the enemy wasn't he, she asked herself. She could still feel the conflict from him, she knew that he wasn't fully consumed by the darkness.

“I would if I knew how. I'm not doing this!”

She could hear the confusion in his voice and see the anger flash in his expression. She thought it a good idea to change the subject, she wasn't sure how any of this worked, they had touched before, could he hurt her? The memory of them on Ahch-to when they touched rushed back to her. Him in the light refusing his master... well no, she thought, she saw him refusing his master, she saw them together, but did he turn his back to the darkness?

“Ben? What did you see that night? That night that we touched?” She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

He took a while to answer her but with a sigh he began to describe what he saw. “ I saw you and I standing hand in hand being projected throughout the galaxy on the holonet. I saw balance and peace. I saw the balance of the force, a prince and a pauper together to create a good for all in the galaxy. There was no Sith, no Jedi, there was only the force without the hypocrisy of what those before us had made it. There was order, justice, peace. People didn't starve, there were no slaves, children learned, fear of the First Order turned to love.”

She said nothing, she didn't know what she'd hoped to learn from his vision, thought it wasn't like hers. She saw him without his master pulling his strings, she saw him back in the light helping those planets in need to become something other than the slums. She saw what he did, in a way, but a different way. Her brows furrowed as she thought hard. Could the dark side do good though? They had always been about power, manipulation, and anger. The Sith enjoyed war didn't they? They fed on it? He made no sense. He didn't want to go to the light but seemed to want to do good for the galaxy?

“What did you see Rey?” He said breaking her from her thoughts. “What did you see that would make you think I would choose the light?”

She old him, everything that she saw and they both sat in silence. He just wanted to leave, she wanted much the same until she got an idea.

“Do you think it would work again?” She asked, wondering if they had changed the future, or what the future could have been. Did her actions keep the galaxy in a war when there could have been peace? “could we try?”

Kylo saw the need in her eyes, he was a bit curious as well, taking off his glove he held his hand out beside her to take it.

She stared at his hand, trepidation filling her. Taking a breath she put her hand in his. There was nothing, no flashes of the future, just the feeling of his warm skin. His fingers closed around her hand and she was tempted to pull away. “Anything?” she asked, hoping at least he would see something. He shook his head that he hadn't but he didn't release her hand. It was so much smaller than this own, she was so much smaller than him, but with so much potential.

She snatched her hand from his and moved to face him. “Let's try another way, face me and close your eyes.” She said holding both her hands out for him to take.

“Rey, this isn't going to work.”

She felt deflated at his rejection but not willing to give up. “Please Ben.” she felt she had to do something, to know if she had ruined everything that could have been.

Kylo shifted himself to face her taking off his other glove and gently taking both of her hands in his. Secretly he enjoyed it, her smaller hands in his, calloused from a lifetime of working with them, years of taking apart old destroyers. Her eyes were closed and he relished watching her, her face so soft, still tanned by the years in the sun, freckles sprinkled on her cheeks and nose. He could feel her force signature, it was strong, full of hope, of innocence, and light. Closing his eyes he opened himself to her, showing her the power of the dark side, the emotion, the rage, the full power of it. Suddenly he felt as if they were being dragged into the furthest reaches of the galaxy at light speed. Rushing emotions overwhelming them both. He saw her life in fast forward, what seemed to be all of it. Her as a child watching over her parents when they were either in a drunken stupor or high on spice, she was so young taking care of those who were supposed to be the ones protecting her. He felt the pain and rejection of being sold, almost dying of starvation when she had sprained her ankle and couldn't work for food. He saw the people that meant something in her life, Finn, Chewie, Leia, Poe, and Rose. He felt the pain she felt losing Han. The time she spent with Luke, the fear in his eyes when she didn't shy away from the darkness on the island. The loneliness, still surrounded by people that she considered friends and family of the resistance, and yet the loneliness continued. He had felt every emotion throughout her life, and very little of it good.

He felt her hands jerked from his, his eyes snapping open he looked deep into her eyes, tears were streaming down her face, he could feel her emotions through the force. The sadness, the understanding, and... compassion? Before he could do or say anything he felt her slamming against him hugging him. “Oh Ben, I'm so sorry.” she whispered in his ear.

He wrapped his arms around her knowing she had also seen his life, she had seen how little his parents had to do with him, the loneliness of his childhood with his parents always having more pressing matters than their son. How he was always around others and yet always alone. How because of who he was there was always fear, fear of what he could do in the force, and fear of him becoming just as his grandfather. Never belonging and always rejected by those he cared about. She had seen the truth about Luke from his eyes, she had seen the manipulation of Snoke. She felt all his pain, physical and emotional.

He held her as long as he could while she cried but he could feel the pull, the familiar tug when they parted. She must have felt it too and pulled away. “Ben... I...” she stammered.

He put his finger to her lips to shush her. “I know.”

Then they were both alone, she by the fire, and him in his quarters on the Supremacy.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea the first time I watched the newest Star Wars, now watching for the third time I think I've finished. I hope you all enjoy, and may the force be with you. :)


End file.
